1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological information processing apparatus and the like. The apparatus may process biological information of a subject.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a measurement apparatus that measures biological information of a subject, there is a measurement apparatus in which a sensor or the like is in contact with a skin surface of a subject, and measurement light is applied toward a living body of the subject, so that a blood component is measured. As such a biological information measurement apparatus, there is an apparatus which effectively uses a measurement result which is obtained by an external apparatus with a specification different from a dedicated specification, and can thus selectively display a highly accurate measurement result.
JP-A-2006-247375 is an example of the related art. However, in a case where a sensor or the like is in contact with the skin surface of the subject and a measurement is performed, a target may be deviated due to a body motion of the subject and thus measurement accuracy may be considerably reduced, or a measurement cannot be performed so that an effective measurement result may not be obtained. Thus, a measurement result may not be stably provided. Particularly, in a case of measuring biological information essential for healthcare or life, for example, in a case of measuring a blood glucose level of a diabetic, since a reduction in the blood glucose level may directly lead to a crisis, the blood glucose level is required to be continuously monitored, and a stable measurement result is required to be supplied.